


Kittenplay

by LisaFQueen



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: It's a genius plan, Tré thought as he grinned to himself. As he set a foot on the floor, making sure he wouldn't make any noise, he looked down at the sleeping Billie Joe. A shirt covered his head but his right ear was visible, as was his right arm which clamped at the pillow. Tré took a look at the tattoos, smiling to himself.





	Kittenplay

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet.

It's a genius plan, Tré thought as he grinned to himself. As he set a foot on the floor, making sure he wouldn't make any noise, he looked down at the sleeping Billie Joe. A shirt covered his head but his right ear was visible, as was his right arm which clamped at the pillow. Tré took a look at the tattoos, smiling to himself.

When he arrived at the bed he waved in front of Billie's face, making sure he was fast asleep. When he didn't get any reaction, he slowly lifted the shirt and took what was in his one hand and held it as to practice what he was about to do. Suddenly Billie moved and pulled the pillow closer. He didn't open his eyes but he did snore once. The hair on Tré's neck stood up at once. He didn't dare to move or breathe. When Billie went silent again, Tré exhaled the air he was holding and carefully put the diademe on the singer's head, almost afraid to touch him.  
Tré lingered a second to see if Billie would wake up and then stepped back, admiring his work, almost giggling. Then he realized he still had the black T-shirt in his hands and put it back on Billie's head, oh so carefully.

  
Billie woke up, shirt dimming the light before his eyes. He lifted his head off the pillow, the shirt half falling down. Yawning he sat up on his knees while rubbing his face. Lazily he grabbed the tip of the shirt and threw it on his bed. Eventually he got up and went downstairs, reaching the kitchen. The fridge door was open and when it closed, Tré appeared. When he saw Billie he stopped in his tracks, just to start again by grinning cruelly.  
"Well," he said in a smooth voice, "aren't you the cutest little kitten I've ever seen?"  
Billie noticed the obvious undertone but he didn't get why he was being called a 'kitten'. He just got out of bed, for Christ's sake, was Tré really going to bother him with sex now?  
"Morning, Tré." he said in a rusty voice and Tré opened the fridge again and handed him the milk. Billie took it with a nod and walked past the drummer to open a cabin. Tré was almost mesmerized with what he saw: Billie Joe in nothing but his red underpants, exposing all of his tattoos. Add smudged eyeliner and messy black hair and the image Billie made was enough to make Tré go crazy. However, the cat ears he had put on the sleeping singer made him look like the goddamned cutest fucking thing ever. They were black and blended perfectly with BJ's hair, so it looked like they were natural, a part of Billie's body.

"So Beej," Tré said seductively, coming closer to the frontman and putting both hands on his shoulder. "did you wake up hard, too?"  
Billie felt Tré's breath on his ear but repressed the urge to shiver. He didn't, in fact, wake up with morning wood, and for once he really wasn't horny at all. He wasn't even imagining Tré naked or making out with him or anything like that. Basically, he just woke up in dad-mode.

When Tré put pressure on his shoulders and tried marking Billie with his nails, Billie snapped.  
"What the fuck, Tré! I just woke up, can't you just use your own hand? Is that what I'm good for, fucking you?"  
Billie felt the rage boiling up as he moved away from the drummer's touch. Tré on the other hand was taken by surprise, although he /could/ have known. Billie had been more nervous before shows recently; once he even had a panic attack and Mike and Tré had to calm him down. When Billie eventually went on stage, he apologized severely to his fans for making them wait.

Carefully Tré took the seat next to Billie, who was mockingly pouring cornflakes in a bowl. He didn't look up at Tré and concentrated on his own thoughts, which were slowly turning into insecurities.

"Billie." Tré started, his hands gesturing, very serious.  
"You know that I love you more than anything in the world. Don't say such things, you shouldn't even be thinking them because they're not true, and they'll never be."

Billie stopped his actions and had a rejected look in his eyes when he turned to Tré. He was feeling bad and was mocking and was probably having a slight hangover. When the green, amazing eyes stared into Tré's, Cool couldn't help but think that with that look in his eyes and those cat ears, he looked like a little kitten whose toy had been taken.

Billie sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just… I think I'm over working myself lately, y'know?" he gazed up with worrying eyes and Tré couldn't repress a grin. He petted Billie on the head, earning a half-smile.

"I know Beej, that's why you're here, isn't it? To relax and take a day off, you don't need to worry about the shows or Adrienne or Twitter." Billie let out a chuckle at this.  
"And be honest, you love to spend your days off with me, isn't it? I mean it sure looked that way yesterday." Tré had a sharp edge to his voice and by the way he spoke Billie could tell he was up to something.

The singer rubbed his face and buried it in his hands, headache getting worse just by hearing the word 'yesterday'.

"Oh God, I can't remember anything but your smirk and then having the best fucking orgasm of my life. How bad was it?" he asked Tré trough his hands.  
The drummer shrugged, trying to remember most of it.

"Was pretty good. You were so horny, Billie, you were practicality begging me. You were drunk too."

Billie let out a grunt and made his face visible to look at Tré.  
"How was the show? Did I do anything stupid?"

"Well, you humped the stage and your guitar. A little bit too hard for it to be fake, if you ask me." then he laughed but Billie didn't follow.

"See what I did there? I said 'hard' and you were… Nevermind. Anyway, of course the fans lost it during Hitchin' a Ride. And Jesus Bill, so did I! If you keep moaning on stage like that one day I won't be able to hold myself back, and I'll take you right on stage, for everyone to see what a good little slut you are!" Tré smirked devilishly.

Billie laughed and the mood lightened up at once. He took a spoon and munched on the cereal.  
  
"Well, make sure you bring a condom next time. My ass hurts! What did you do yesterday?"

When their eyes met they both started laughing. Tré shrugged and put a hand on Billie's arm.  
"Nothing you didn't ask me to do, baby boy, nothing you didn't want."

"Probably." Billie answered as he played with the milk in his bowl. He didn't notice Tré staring at him and getting an idea.

"Lick your milk up." he said suddenly in a stern voice. Billie, surprised, gazed up and saw the hint of madness in Tré's eyes.  
"Excuse me?" he said almost offended.

"Don't use a spoon, just lick it up like the good little kitten you are." Tré smirked.

I can't believe I'm in love with this asshole! Billie thought to himself as he hesitantly stared at Tré, starting to pick up the bowl and bring it to his face. When the bowl was close enough, he stared at his reflection in the milk. Then looked at Tré, who nodded. Beej stuck his tongue out and curled it in the milk. He brought it back in his mouth and drank the small amount of milk.

"Like this?" he asked Tré, who was fascinated at Billie's willingness to be good.  
He nodded while he was stroking his chin, wondering what else he could make Billie do. "Keep going." he said softly and Billie obliged.

 

  
"Billie!"

The singer almost dropped the bowl at the sudden shout. He slightly started panicking, wondering what he was doing wrong.

"Jesus, Tré! I almost had a hearthattack!" he said, still lowkey hoping he hadn't upset the drummer.

The latter had clearly achieved his goal: if Billie really had been a cat, all his hair would be up by now, also offended by the sudden jumpscare.

"It's alright, you can stop now."

Billie put the bowl down and looked obediently in Tré's blue eyes.  
Yup, Tré thought, he's definitely in subspace now.

"Good kitty, now come sit on my lap."

Even though he had doubts about the kittenplay, Billie found it slightly arousing. He loved seeing Tré like that, bossy and dominant and adoring Billie with everything he did. Billie was used to being ordered around, especially right after a show when he had a two hour opportunity to tease Mike and Tré.  
It was rare to be playing the day after, because he was usually either with his family or in the touring bus, on his way to the next show.

Billie stood and put his hands on Tré's shoulders, climbing on top of him, making sure to grind into him after he sat down.

Tré was surprised by the action and gasped, losing his composure for a second. Then he watched Billie play with his shirt and he looked adorable. He couldn't help himself and petted Billie on his head. Billie leaned into the touch and almost purred at how nice it felt. Being so close to Tré made him realise how safe he felt with him.

"Tré," he said in a very small voice. When Tré hummed and played with Billie's hair, he continued.

"don't ever leave me." Billie's eyes pierced through Tré's and he couldn't help but cup Billie's head and kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender, lovingly from both sides.

Tré sighed adoringly when they broke apart.

"Oh Billie, out of all the stupid things you worry about…"  
His voice was quiet and Billie lay his head on Tré's chest.

Without warning Tré grabbed Billie's hair, tugging at it, holding it so Billie had to look at him. Billie yelped in surprise and clung to Tré's shirt.

"Oh, you thought you were done for today? I didn't think so! Let me tell you what's going to happen, since you're so impatient and can't stop grinding into me. You're going to bend over for me, suck my cock and after that I'll fuck you against that wall over there. Sounds good?"

Billie's moan surprised the both of them. It's true that he was getting hard, but now it was superobvious. Tré grinned at Billie, who was enjoying every second of it.

"I'll give you a choice though, since you're such a pretty little kitten. Do you want me to fuck you on this table or do you prefer the bed?"

 


End file.
